


Vocabulary Lesson

by Mephonix



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Finding Romance in Studies, Sexual Content, Student relationships, Studying, Vanilla Kink, Vocabulary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom X Jennifer (Tom’s POV) ===Tom is going back to school, where upon his first day is introduced to a fellow student, a thespian who’s got a knack for accidentally being late, whom of which gets a private vocab lesson, to be never forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocabulary Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> (THe First TIme ever writing from Male POV, so bear with me.)

 

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap. **  
**

The sounds of my black dress shoes clicked and echoed along the nearly empty halls of Smithson’s Hall.  I eyed the surrounding white painted concrete walls with different posters from local school events to posters with motivational sayings of “Work Hard, it’s your future” and other malarky such as that.

Rounding the hall after a dozen or more students came flying by me, I eyed what was my last period, English. I would have never thought that after all I had been through and all that I had accomplished in my career as a famed actor and now was back in school, but in a more secluded college,  tucked away, mastering my Literature Sciences degree.

I clutched my leather bound book sack as I slowly walked into the classroom, bustling with other new freshman students talking about how they hated this class and could wait for their football game that friday night and the works. Who’d hate English? And writing and everything that made what I had done with my life possible. With none of that it would not be worth its while.

Shaking my head I slowly take my seat on an outer seat right at the front of the class. A man needed some leg room you know. Specifically  for the reason for a high aspect of mine between my legs that were needing to breathe. Sitting and adjusting myself, i reach over grabbing the class book from the sack as I heard the chatter of the class die down.

My eyes shifted from the supplies to the male teacher who slowly walked into the room as he slowly shuts the door.

“Hello Class I’m Mr. Garetts.” He supported a dark blue vest with dress pants, dark blue eyes, brown hair and under scruff. “I hope you all have had a nice summer, and it’s nice to see some new fresh faces.”

He smiled before walking towards his roster, “Okay so lets call out to see who’s here. Gary Rogers?”

“Here!” spoke a deep voice out loud from behind me.

“Margaret Bramble?”

“Here.” She stated.

“Carrie Ma-”

“PHWAM!” A huge slam it the door as rapid knocks followed.

I watched as Mr. Garetts stood as he walked to the door. I eyed it to see a young pale skinned female standing there. Shoulder length brown hair, a black tshirt, old faded blue jeans, thick black framed glasses and said hair pulled up into a wide cloth hair band, grey and black. “Mr. Garetts?”

“Yes Miss?”

“I..I am SO SO Sorry!” She stated, “I was studying my lines for the upcoming play tryouts, and then I was given the wrong directions for someone to this class, and I’m usually not late, but.”

“It’s okay, just don’t make it a habit miss.”

She strode quickly towards the open seat next to me, sitting down with a thud.

“Hello.” she stated briskly turning towards the front in a nervous strain.

I leaned into her, “I’m Thomas.” I stated before leaning back and listening to the teacher call out the rest of the names.

“Luke Quincy?”

“Here!” Another male called out.

“Jennifer Ferguson?”

I watched the female next to me with a shaky voice raised her hand, “Heh heh. Here!”

“I see that.” stated Mr. Garetts, “Beautiful starting reputation” He continued down the list.

“He’s right you know.” I joked, “Quite a reputation for the first day.”

“Makes me feel alot better.” Jennifer stated with a sarcastic twinge in her voice, ‘Like I don’t feel bad about being late.”

“I only kid miss. I’m sorry.” I held my hand out, “I’m-”

“Thomas Hiddleston?”

“Seems like he said it for me.” I smirked leaning back, “Here.”

Turning back towards Jennifer I smiled meekly, “So you sparked my interest when you were talking about the play here.”

“Yeah.” she stated, “They are doing Macbeth and I’m hoping to get a lead role.”

“Oh Macbeth… Double, double toil and trouble;     Fire burn, and caldron bubble.” I recited from memory, “Yes, Its quite the play. Lemme guess you are going for the witch right?”

She playfully swatted my arm.

“I only jot.” I laughed, “You seems to be one to play a lead role anyways. If I were the director, just on looks I’d cast you.”

A light hue of red flushed over her cheeks, “I..I wouldn’t say that. I’m hideous.”

“Hogwash.” I stated as the teacher got the end of the names list, “You are far from it.”

“Well aren’t you a flatterer?” She laughs.

“I can do more.” I laugh lowering my voice as the teacher began handing out the curriculum for the semester. I hand one to Jennifer.

She eyed me, her blue eyes piercing my own, “Should I inquire?”

“Thats up to you.” I whisper as the teacher begins going over the stapled sheets.

“Now At the end of each week we will have a vocabulary test, as well as a weekly essay due. Topics will be given on Mondays, and essays due the Friday after your tests.” Mr. Garetts stated, “Its of your best interest to study as much as possible. Below your curriculum is a master vocabulary list for each week, including this ones. I suggest, studying starting tonight, and have each word written or typed out to turn in by Wednesday.”

He walked in front of his desk, “With that, all you need to do is work on vocabulary, and study, and that’s it for today, so, class dismissed for the evening, I hope you guys have a great night.”

I watched as the rest of the class filed out of the room as Jennifer stood beside me. “So, do you live on campus?” she asked, “I live just off campus myself.”

“As do I.” I started gathering my stuff, “Um. If you’d like, we could work on the vocabulary tonight.”

“I don’t mind that at all.” she smiled, “Come on, we can go on over.”

“Your place or mine?”

“Either or.” she replied, “I’m fine with either.”

“My place it is.” I followed her from the class room, “Its only walking distance off campus.”

“Not too bad, I don’t mind walking anyways.”

Within the hour she and I found ourselves in my dining room, sitting at the table with our vocab papers spread on the table.

“Okay,” she tapped at the first one, “Lets see what we know without having to look them up.”

“Inevitable.” I called out.

“Something that can’t be avoided.”

“Use it in a sentence.”

“When he looked at the dark cloudy sky he could see that rain was inevitable.” she replied, “Good? How about you make a sentence?”

I nod, “Hmmm…. It was inevitable for the beautiful girl to be late for class after she was lead astray from a cruel student.”

Her eyes lowered, “Really?”

“Yes, you are beautiful. Still inquiring from earlier?”

She shakes her head, “Alright Romeo, watch yourself.”

I let out a small laugh, “Sure, I’ll try my hardest.”

“So back to vocab….alright next one, you define this one. Contraviance”

“Contrivance…..An elaborate or cunning plan.”

“Use it in a sentence.” A light breath or air puffed from her lips, with a light flirty smile, “This should be good.”

Her fingers tapped on the table as I slowly stood, my shoes tapping, slowly rounding the table as I spoke my sentence, “The tall man, had quite the contrivance to seduce the inquiring lady, but was waiting for her to give permission to do so.”

Her eyebrow raised, “How should i respond to that?” she asked tilting her head back looking up at me with her neck taunt as possible.

“Ask the right questions little inquisitor.” I smiled, silently praying she’d give into my little quips, my gut heating waiting for her answer.

“What would you do if i denied you?” she asked, waiting for my right answer, the one that would either cut our “study” session off or push it further.

“Then we’d finish up our vocabulary, I’d buy you a drink and wish you a good night.” I smiled, “If you so wished so.” My palms rested at the top of the chair, “If I’m pushing too far and making you uncomfortable, please let me know.” I stated, “But I know some one special when i see her. Take it as you may.”

“Fair enough,” she looked down at her papers, “But we do need to finish this up though.”

“Oh we can work around it.” I started leaning against my arm near her on the table, “What’s the next word?”

“Affable.” she stated pointing at the word on the black and white paper.

“Affable.” I slowly slid down my Chest against her shoulder, “Easy to approach.” still staring at the paper I continued, “Despite her outward appearance, she’s seemed quite affable, when I inquired of my own inquiries.”

I could hear her breathing get deeper as I slowly took my hand pulling her chin making her stare into my eyes, “Let me give you a vocabulary word not on that list. Do you know what concupiscent

means?”

Her eyes widened but lowered but squinted towards me, “Yes. I very much know what that means.”

“Define it.” I felt a sense of dominance as she instantly replied.

“Being Lustful….or filled with sexual desire.”

“Very smart. Very Smart.”  I slowly lean in, “Use it in a sentence.”

“The man was very concupiscent, she knew instantly she wanted to be his in every way that he wanted.” Jennifer said slowly before in a swift moment, I pulled her into a kiss, the chair she in sliding as she stood up, I pushed her back onto the table the papers and pencils scattering onto the floor below. Her fingers were entwined into my dark brown locks as I kissed along her neck, her staggered breath in my ear as I nipped at her neck.

A sharp breath escaped her lips as I slowly ran my hand up her side guiding her loose arm above her head on the cool surfaced table. My tongue trailed down her collarbone as I flipped her shirt off her arms in a loose movement her breasts covered by a skin colored bra, before her own fingers intertwined with my own shirt, its snaps coming undone as she ripped them down the center the longsleeved light blue shirt exposing my chest, the cool air almost refreshing as she pressed her loose hand against my torso.

Her legs draped over the edge of the table as I ground my already hardening member against her flower, pushing against her, showing her just what she was doing to me. My warm body pressed against what skin was not covered as I dove back towards her neck again.

Pulling back I pull the rest of the shirt off my body, as she sits up, letting me pull her bra’s clasp loose from her back as her warm tongue darted at the base of my neck. So erotic as she ran her fingers hard against my sides as she rounded my lower back and trailed along the edge of my pants, along the v-shaped muscles of my torso, and trailing her finger down the trail of hair that lead to the top of my buttoned pants line as she fumbled with the silver button on them.

Her blue eyes darted up at me with such plea, as my now hard girth pressed against the fabric of my underwear. Nodding I anticipated her actions as she pulled the button through the loop, unzipping and pulling the pants down. I myself, guiding them down to the floor and kicking my shoes, and socks off with them, kicking them to the side.

With a quick movement I slid my hands down her sides slowly pulling down her own pants from her hips, she sprawled out in nothing, her pale skin contrasting the dark wood of the table, her long hair pulled from their hair band, and her glasses now on the side as she stared up at me, with want and desire.

Her hand now cusped at my God given gift as her finger hooked at the elastic band on my underwear.

“Go ahead.” I stated as she pulled the fabric down, my hard girth bouncing forward, a sense of relief pulsing over me for my now member being freed, as she stared at it with awe.

Her face gave me quite the ego boost I needed to make any man’s day. Her fingers trailed it as I slowly pulled her off the table, and with a quick movement I had snatched her from off her back off the table, and had her pushed face forward against the hard surface.

Nipping at her ear once more, I ran my hand to her core. I could feel her jump slightly as my fingers entered her quim. Her inner muscles contracting around my digits as I vigorously fingered her.

“Ah. Tom….Thomas.” her breath was sporadic, as a smile creeped across my face.

I felt her core warm more and more as she became even wetter to my touch. I could she anticipated more than my fingers tearing at her flower, as I could hear her under her breath moaning “Please.”

Pulling my fingers away from her, I grabbed my girth and positioned myself at her core, “I’m going to start slow, if you need me to stop let me know.” I told her as I slowly pushed into her. A sigh of both pleasure and relief escaped both of our lips as I slowly began thrusting, keeping an ear out for any issues she might have with me.

Her walls felt tight against my girth as I pushed myself into her harder and harder into her body. Her moans and pleads of pleasure enticed me as she dug her nails into the table below her. Lifting her up I grasped at her breast, massaging them, as I sped up my thrusts. My breath heavy as I kept her lifted up a bit as she used the table for extra support.

My name escaped her lips one after the other with each little moan in between leading up to where we were both nearly covered in sweat, our own aromatics mixed in a euphoria of lust, sweat, and sex as I could feel myself nearly ready to come over the edge. She tightened around me as I felt myself twitch against her.

“I’m about to…do you want me to…pull…”

“You don’t have to….” she moaned back, “Please don’t. I don’t care what the consequences….ugh…are…………please.”

Neither did I. At that moment I pushed one final time, as I felt myself come undone inside her, a warmth washed over me as she collapsed out onto the table.

Slowly pulling out, I caught her as she slid towards the floor, collapsing next to her, I pulled her closed to me. Her heavy breathing filled my ears as she turned up towards me.

“That…That was….Incredible…..”

“Yes my darling, yet it was.” I stated as I stroked her hair, “Quite the study session eh?”

“Very much so.” She replied as she looked back up at me with her hollowed blue eyes, “I’ve learned quite a valuable lesson today.”

“What that I make a fairly good study partner?” I laughed at my little joke.

With a smile she nodded a bit, “Well that could be one part of the lesson.”

“Then what’s the other?” I asked.

“That it’s sometimes good to be late to class. In the end, you get what you least expected.”

“What’s that?” I smile once more.

“The most interesting vocabulary lesson, EVER.”


End file.
